


We Meet at the Crow's Nest

by lilayams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen, I know this type of casting pisses some ppl off so it's here as a warning, I'm giving the lesbians all they ever wanted: Shimizu fighting, It's justified cause they're at war but, M/M, Magic, Shimizu and Kageyama are the main characters if you're wondering, The volleyball teams are kingdoms, Ushijima and Oikawa are technically the villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilayams/pseuds/lilayams
Summary: The tensions between the kingdoms of Shiratorizawa and Aobajohsai have always been high, but after the crowning of the first in line to Aobajohsai's throne- Oikawa Tooru, the two enter a full-blown war, leaving several other kingdoms in the midst of it. The small island kingdom of Karasuno has declared themselves neutral, becoming enemies of both major kingdoms. What will become of Karasuno?





	1. A-1: The Raven

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is up! Woo! I've been planning this fic for over a year, and it's gotten way bigger than it initially started. This fic sprouted from the desperation of Kiyoyachi fics with huge fantastical plots. While the plot of this fic ended up growing bigger than its' initial story, Shimizu remains a main character. Hope this story suits you!

“Shimizu are you there?” Three knocks rapped at the door before the question came again, “Are you in there?”

“In a second.” Shimizu replied calmly, despite being anything but. Now in her usual gown, she rushed to put away the previously worn-out slacks and vest she had adorned the night before. After securing the lock to the lowest compartment of her dresser, Shimizu hurried to open the door.

“What were you doing! We’re going to be late to Asahi’s arrival!” Sugawara Koushi- Shimizu’s personal butler, met her at the doorway, with a furrowed brow and a tapping foot. The two were going to meet up with the country’s Home Guard who were tasked with leading domestic defense and ensuring the war going on outside never got in. Asahi Azumane- a childhood friend of the two, was a naval commander who was returning shortly in order to report news of Karasuno Kingdom’s war efforts.

“Just changing.” Shimizu replied.

“In the afternoon?”

“Stayed up late studying, I got a bit carried away this time.”

Sugawara sighed, “You’ve got to take care of yourself Shimizu. You’re a symbol of the throne!”

“I don’t see the point in becoming a symbol when half the country is sent out into war.”

The Kingdom of Karasuno had been flung into a war out of its’ own control. The Kingdoms of Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai were currently fighting each other. The tension between the two Kingdom’s had always been present, but the conflict had recently exploded in a full-blown war. In order to match up to Shiratorizawa’s large military, Aoba Johsai had begun partnering (or forcing) other nations to team up with them. Karasuno, an island Kingdom between the two warring countries, had ended up angering both by insisting to remain neutral, meaning defending their land on both sides, while also fighting naval battles in-between both territories.

The whole ordeal made everyone sick.

The pair made their way towards the council hall located in the castle’s west wing. Sugawara lead the way down the bedroom chambers but stopped in the middle of the long staircase.

“Suga, didn’t we need to hurry?”

“We are, which is why we’re stopping here,” Sugawara put a gloved hand on the painting in front of him, “just don’t tell anyone I showed you this!” Sugawara flashed a cheeky grin at Shimizu while putting a finger up to meet it.

Shimizu smiled, “Is this one of those secret passages in the castle that I supposedly have no idea about?”

Sugawara only laughed in response, but that was his special way of saying yes. A part of his duties as service within the Karasuno castle was knowing all the whole layout- kept secret to the royals, a rule decided form the beginning of the bloodline, just to get an upper hand in case the successor in question wasn’t fit to rule. However, in Suga’s case, it practically served as his own playground. The man was a lot more devious than he appeared, and Shimizu appreciated his ability to share a bit of the fun aspects of his work with her, even if she technically wasn't supposed to know about it. After passing through a secret corridor, the two found themselves on the other side of the castle in front of the council hall doors.

“Hey Daichi- “

“What the- ?” Daichi, spun around to find Princess Shimizu and her butler Sugawara Koushi behind him. Suga had always loved to appear out of nowhere to scare the living daylights out of his friends by use of the castle passageways.

“How do you always do that?” Daichi sighed, “And now Shimizu is on this with you too?”

The princess and her butler exchanged knowing glances, which had only confused the knight more. 

“Well, whatever, let’s head in, King Ikkei is waiting for us.” 

Once the three entered the council room the meeting started. Just as Sugawara had said, their old friend Asahi had returned from the Eastern front against Aobajohsai. He looked anxious, though to be honest he had always been plagued with a worried disposition. What actually troubled was his news he brought with him. 

“Bad news first, Azumane.” Ikkei asked of him. King Ikkei had always been a realist, creating strategies tailored to the countries’ strength, which sometimes led to unorthodox results. 

“Dateko has decided to side with Aobajohsai.” The council looked shocked. Dateko had some of the strongest defense and technology in the Miyagi continent, due to their land having a rich deposit of ore. This meant Aobajohsai was going to have an upgrade in armor and weaponry soon.

“However,” Asahi began again, “as you may have heard, since it is the reason I was able to come here, Aobajohsai recently withdrew a majority of its warships. We’ve received news that this has not been because of Dateko. The reason is unclear, but rumors have already spread that their second-in-line, the young prince, has gone missing. This most likely means it'll be a while before Aobajohsai returns at full force.”

Ikkei smiled at the news.

“If that’s true,” Daichi stood up, “then what if there’s a possibility the second-in-line could come to our side. He’s a brilliant tactician, he was the one who defeated me when I was still serving,” Daichi raised up his wounded arm for emphasis, it had still been healing since his last battle, “but his troops seemed to consider him with contempt. I’ve heard King Oikawa doesn’t take kindly to him either, due to him being both a half-brother and a threat to his throne, I think that if there was a possibility to convince him to fight for our side then- “

“I see what you’re saying Daichi, but we can’t lead our troops based on mere rumors. Azumane, you said that most of the troops withdrew?” Daichi sat down and let out a sigh, but accepted the King's words, and listened intently to King Ikkei begin forming his strategy.

* * *

After the war meeting had finished, Shimizu, Suga, Asahi, and Daichi met up. Sugwara gave Daichi an apologetic pat on the shoulder, “I thought your idea was pretty great.”

“Thanks,” Daichi smiled at him, “but I think that was just me trying to make up for not being on the front lines longer than I could have.”

Shimizu shook her head, “No, I’ve met the two before, I think there’s definitely something there that could be useful later on. War is more than just fighting, it's political side needs to be taken advantage of as well.”

The three stared at her in awe, Shimizu seemed to bring a lot of insight that wasn’t clear to everyone initially. She had a knack for details which made her useful in the war meetings. If she saw something to Daichi’s plan, then his proposal was not entirely in vain.

“By the way Asahi, how are you and Chikara doing without me?”

“We’re doing fine, but Tanaka has recently been injured. He denies it but we’re planning to send him back to rest up while Aobajohsai has lessened their forces.”

Daichi shook his head, “Sounds as stubborn as ever, though I’m sure Noya will be glad to see him again.”

This time Shimizu let out a sigh, “I appreciate the enthusiasm they bring, but I hope they’re not as… ‘excitable’ around me as they used to be.”

“Don’t worry Shimizu! If they try anything I’ll give them a smack!” Sugawara smiled as he gave a demonstrative punch into Daichi’s gut. Asahi cringed in pain just watching Daichi take the hit. Even though Suga wasn’t a knight, he was feared amongst the troops for how much force he could deal.

Shimizu smiled back at him, “I appreciate it.” 

After the four reunited, caught up, and ate a short dinner together, they headed to their chambers for sleep. Asahi specifically tucked in early in order to return back to the seas the next day.

After entering her room and locking the door, Shimizu went to the lower compartment of her dresser in order to retrieve the garments she had locked away in the morning. After a moment, Shimizu had donned the clothing from her dresser. She wore slacks, a vest with some light chainmail, some heavy-toed boots, black gloves, a large hat, which most of her hair had been pinned under, and most importantly- a mask, which hid her identity.

Using a secret passage which Suga had showed her when they were children, she slipped out of her room, took a quick stop at the castle armory for a rapier, and proceeded to head out.

Shimizu slipped between the shadows of the now quiet streets outside of the castle, it was a particularly pleasant evening. If it hadn’t been for the war she would probably have been enjoying the calm evening. On the outskirts of the capital, she found her horse, next to the guard station it had been lent to. The mare had a sleek black coat, and was considered to be one of the most agile steeds in the kingdom. In a way it was quite similar to its’ rider.

Shimizu held an apple up to her horse, which it happily ate up, “I bet you missed me.”

After the quick snack, Shimizu hopped up onto the mare and headed for Karasuno’s coastal town to the west. She had a meeting with someone. Stopping outside the town’s guard post, she knocked on the door eight times in an alternating rhythm. Opening the door stood a short man, with a large smile, and even larger presence.

“I’ve heard Asahi’s safe.”

Following a discussion about the naval commander’s visit the two sat across from each other by a heavily littered table and got down to business.

“I knew I could trust you on news about Asahi, you seem to know everything that happens around the country.”

“Well, not everything, it’s why I come here after all, Noya.” Shimizu responded to him, in an accented and lowered voice.

The shorter man smiled at the disguised Shimizu, and handed a list over the table to her.

“We’ve found the group of bandits that have been stealing sheep lately. It’s got their names and the location of their hideout.” Noya let out an annoyed huff of breath, “Who even steals that much sheep? Are they werewolves or something?”

They laughed at the thought.

“Anyway, just remember our deal that any criminals you take in will technically be under my jurisdiction. The other knights in the Home Guard haven’t been too fond of rumors of a vigilante going around.”

“And you aren't?”

“Personally, I think you’re pretty cool, makes my job easier at least,” Noya brings his legs up to rest on the table, making a couple of papers fly off of it, “It’s hard being a town hero when I’m suddenly cleaning up after any Aobajohsai troops who make it onto land.” Karasuno’s Home Guard was in charge of taking care of the county's domestic problems, ranging from helping out on farms, to taking in criminals who had threatened any locals. With the war going on at all sides of the country, Karasuno's Home Guard had essentially dedicated itself to protecting the coast from any outside attack, especially from the Western coast where Shiratorizawa sent its' naval forces. Because of this, Karasuno's crime had risen to unusually high rates. 

“By the way ‘Mr. Cool Masked Hero,’ why haven’t I seen you before anyway? You would’ve been pretty helpful in the Home Guard.”

Shimizu shook her head, “I’m afraid I have duties outside of, well, “Shimizu gestured towards her costume, “this.”

Noya laughed, “Well, you could at least give me a name.”

Shimizu shook her head once more, “If I told you, I’d have to stop.”

“That’s so mysterious!” Instead of being annoyed at her answer, Noya seemed to beam at her, thinking it was the coolest thing he’s heard since Ennoshita’s recent promotion.

“How about a pseudonym then? The local thugs have been calling you different things recently. Mr. Shadow, Mysterio, The caped menace- “

“Those sound more like something a villain would call themselves to be frank with you.”

“How about ‘The Raven?’ I uh, came up with it myself, thought it sounded cool, fits your color scheme, fits the national animal.” Noya gazed to the side, seeming to be somewhat embarrassed about showing off how long he thought about it.

Shimizu chuckled, “We’ll see if it sticks.”

“Really? Sweet!” Noya threw a fist into the air in excitement.

* * *

 

Once the quick meetup and information session were over, Shimizu and Noya went their separate ways and headed to their duties.

“Wish I could talk to him like that normally, he’s pretty cool when he’s not trying to flirt with me.”

Shimizu said to herself, in her normal voice.

Shimizu had met Noya before he became the head of Home Guard. He and Tanaka had trained at the capital as knights. They became good friends with Asahi, Daichi, and Sugawara, but with her, it was badly recited compliment and marriage proposal after another. The only thing keeping Noya from recognizing her as she was, was a mask and a fairly decent impression of a countryside accent.

Sometimes she wished she could be taken more seriously as her normal self.

Shimizu rode farther into the woods before the clearing with the bandits’ hideout. It was fairly easy to find considering the constant bleating of sheep. Shimizu got off of her stead and snuck her way through the shadows of the forest towards the building. There was a watermill attached to the building, which moved with the river than ran close to it.

“Aha.”

Shimizu took notice of a small window at the top of the building. Climbing up the mill, she found her way to the rooftop and slipped into the higher floor of the building where wool and other basic farm tools like rope and a pitchfork appeared to be stored. The bleating was louder than ever, and two men on the ground floor seemed to be as annoyed by it as she was.

“This plan is stupid.” One of the robbers spoke, as he sheared one of what seemed to be an endless sea of sheep.

“You’re just saying that now! Think of the supply shortage going on. With all the borders blocked, there’s a shortage of wool in the market, we’re going to be filthy rich once we’re done!”

Shimizu had to agree with the first robber, this plan was stupid, but she had to admit they had successfully stolen a ton of sheep, leaving villagers without their livestock, and that was unforgivable. Shimizu searched around the room. The front door holding both men and all the sheep seemed to be held closed by a flimsy knot. There was no way she could sneak over with the sea of sheep, so she was going to have to use a more direct approach. Shimizu stuck the pitchfork fast into the wooden boards of the roof, the noise it made, muted by the constant bleating of sheep. She then tied the rope to the pitchfork, and after testing how tight it held, grabbed on, kicked a bag of wool over, and swung to the front of the building.

“What the shit? Has a sheep gotten up there?” The man tried to look around, distracted by all the pieces of wall falling around him. While the two men were preoccupied, Shimizu swung her rapier towards the knot of the doors and kicked them open, sending a surge of sheep out into the open night.

“Who the hell're you?” It seems she had caught the men’s attention by now, and with the stampede of sheep, she had nowhere to go. Shimizu widened her stance and held her rapier up to fight. Years of hanging around Karasuno’s elite soldiers had to pay off somehow.

The two men drew a rusted sword and a pitchfork and rushed at her as soon as the sheep cleared out. While they were strong, their fighting style was sloppy. The first man, hoping to rush her with the sword, swung high, allowing her to easily duck and trip him over. His sword flew into the river next to the building. The second robber lunged at her with the pitch fork. Admittedly, it had come close to strinking her. Part of Shimizu’s vest was shredded in the process of dodging to the side, but it wasn't anything that she could replace later. Getting back up on her feet, she swung at the man, drawing him in to lunge at her again. She easily parried the blow and riposted, sending his pitchfork away from him. As he backed up, she made a fake lunge at him, making him back up into the river carrying him away with its’ current. Shimizu cleaned herself off and sheathed her sword.

Shimizu nodded, pleased with her work. She walked back to her steed, but upon mounting, a yell interjected the silent woods, close to where she was.

“Not so fast you bastard!” She completely forgot about the first robber. As she swung her head back to look at him, a rock met with her face, that the thug had seemed to throw. After the contact, Shimizu’s head dropped onto her horse’s neck, limp.

Shimizu’s steed, spooked by the outburst, galloped away from the man, and out of the woods.


	2. Return

“Um, sir, are you alright?”

Shimizu slowly blinked her eyes open.

A young girl with blonde hair looked down on her.

“You’re hurt and um, I found you on the edge of the forest, and I want to heal you but please promise me you’re not actually some crime lord or something!”

Shimizu looked around, they appeared to still be outside, but close to a small cottage. It looked like it was still dark out, she should have time to make it back to the castle but her head was pounding. Earlier she had set out on a mission, took out the bandits and… She got hit. Everything was a blank after that and...

Her head, what was wrong with her head?

Shimizu lifted to reach up at her forehead to feel blood stain her fingers.

How was she going to explain a wound like this? Sure, she’s gotten scratched up on her nights out before, but this wound felt deep. It was in a very visible area as well.

“Come on, I’ve got to fix you up!” The blonde attempted to lift her up from off the ground but had some obvious trouble. Shimizu, gaining more of her conscious, attempted to stand up, and help the blonde take her. Maybe it was the fact that her voice seemed to waver, or the way she could barely lift her off the floor, but Shimizu had decided to trust this girl. Shimizu did her best to stand up despite the wound, and the two of them trudged around the corner and into the cottage which Shimizu assumed to be the girl’s home. A corner was dedicated to a mess of fabrics and sewing supplies. Potted plants were fixed to another section of the home, close to the window. However, Shimizu was currently being taken to the bed.

“Just lie down here.” Shimizu did as the girl said, and upon contact with the sheets, Shimizu felt as though there was no other place in the world as comfortable. She was tempted to go to sleep right then and there.

“I um, need to take your hat and mask off in order to help you.”

Shimizu’s hands went up to her mask defensively, “… You’re going to have to keep a secret.”

“Well, only if you can keep one too.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s… part of the healing process.” Shimizu furrowed her brow in confusion. Perhaps the girl had some sort of healing salve that would be considered hard to get by nowadays.

“I promise I won’t tell a soul! So please, let me help you.” With that confirmation, Shimizu began to take off her hat and mask.

Shimizu’s hair fell from her hat, the pins having to have given way before she got here. Once Shimizu took off her mask, the girl’s expression changed into one of surprise.

“P-Princess-“

“Shh!” Shimizu cupped a hand over the girl’s mouth.

“Remember your promise!”

“Mhm!” The girl nodded her head with Shimizu’s hand still over her mouth. Once the girl calmed down, Shimizu removed her hands from the girl’s mouth.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Something I’m not supposed to be doing. Which is why you need to keep my secret safe with you.”

The girl seemed to now understand and nodded her head once more to show she did.

“Well, now it’s your turn to keep your end of the deal.” Yachi placed her palm over Shimizu’s wound.

“Um, what are you doing?” This time it was Shimizu’s turn to act confused.

“Healing your wound.”

From the top of Shimizu’s vision, she could see light coming off of Yachi’s hand, and a feeling of warmth was felt where the wound was. It wasn’t any uncomfortable warmth, it was like the feeling of being wrapped in a blanket, if it were focused into a single section of her body.

“You can use magic?”

“Yes, but you must be quiet! Magic users are far and in between. It’s why I’ve been laying low here in Karasuno. The armies in the mainland have been enlisting magic users into their army.” Shimizu understood now and smiled at the girl.

“Don’t worry, I promise I can keep a-” Shimizu’s vision started to blur.

“Are you alright princess? I-I may have forgotten to add that there may be some side effects, but nothing dangerous! I um-!”

But before the girl could finish, Shimizu was knocked out again.

* * *

 

“Oh god, what do I do? They’re gonna find me, set my house ablaze, and kill me! Or set my house ablaze, and then fine me? I don’t have insurance for housing… I don’t think I have any insurance! Oh god…”

Shimizu opened her eyes to find herself lying under a roof and a washcloth on her head. Sunlight filtered through a window to her left. Lifting herself up off of the bed, she looked around, and appeared to be inside a small cottage. On top of that, there seemed to be a small blonde girl uttering grievances to herself in the corner.

“Um… hello?”

“Eep!” The girl yelped and put her hands up.

“I didn’t do anything bad I swear!” Shimizu stared at her confused, well of course she hadn’t. If her memory of what happened before she passed out again was correct, then the girl had saved her.

“Thank you healing me. You used your powers ri-“ but before Shimizu could finish her question, the young blonde went into a panic.

“I have healing magic! I know it’s rare so I usually keep it a secret cause if people found out then they would totally kidnap me! But you look like you took some serious damage, so I had to! And then I pulled your disguise off and it turned out you were the gorgeous princess and I had to save your life! A-And now they’re gonna kill me for laying a single finger on you!”

“H-Hey calm down…” Shimizu put a reassuring hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder.

“And I thought we already promised to keep this a secret.” The blonde looked up to her with teary eyes and smiled at the princess.

“God I’m so lucky to have met you! I… I totally don’t deserve this. Oh god.” Shimizu couldn’t help but lift a brow at how extreme this girl’s anxiety got. It seemed to be worse than Asahi’s, and that was really saying something.

“What’s your name anyway? I’d like to know who the person who saved my life is.” Shimizu swore she could see a blush form on the blonde girl’s face, though it could have probably been from her freak out earlier.

“Y-Yachi. Hitoka Yachi.”

Shimizu smiled at her, “Thank you, Yachi.”

Yachi grabbed her heart and wheezed, “This is too much for a mortal like me…”

Before Shimizu could calm her down again, there was a knock at Yachi’s door.

“Open up, it’s the guard.” Yachi screeched at the noise, but Shimizu held a hand out, notifying her to stay calm.

“I need to put my stuff away quickly, please hold them at the door.”

“Huh?” Yachi didn’t seem very up to the task, but Shimizu gave her no time to argue as she made her way over to her discarded mask, hat, and rapier, and hid them under Yachi’s bed. Shimizu stepped towards the doorway to find a stuttering Yachi, and very confused, slightly apologetic knight.

“May I ask what your presence is here for, sir?” Shimizu asked calmly, fanning the awkward situation out.

“I was looking for you actually! Every knight who isn’t preoccupied is! Your butler found your room empty this morning.” Damn. How long could she have been away for there to be enough panic for the castle to order a search and rescue for her?

“A few of the guard recognized your horse here, and what do you know? Their hunch was right.”

“Right indeed,” Sugawara butted the current guard out of the way and allowed himself to enter Shimizu’s field of vision, “though I’m not a part of the guard!”

“Where have you been? It’s already three in the afternoon and you’re missing.”

“I missed my horse. I decided to sneak out at night, and I guess I passed out because I’ve been studying so much that I haven’t slept in a while. The next thing I know I’m back here, with this girl who tended to my wounds.”

Sugawara sighed, “Don’t do that again... The crime rates been up due to most of the Home Guard being missing, you know? Who knows what could’ve happened to you.” Shimizu gave him an apologetic look and gave him her condolences.

“Well, now that you’re found,” Sugawara turned towards Yachi switching into a smile, “how should we compensate you?”

“Compensate?” Yachi looked surprised, wide-eyed and looking back-and-forth between Suga and Shimizu for an explanation.

“You found the princess, and apparently healed her back to health. This would bring you a lot of notoriety you know? Maybe you could start a business, or we could give you some gold or-“

“I don’t need any compensation but thank you!” Yachi bowed as deeply as she could.

“Oh, you’re so modest, but we can’t leave without giving you something in return-“

“Why don’t you come with us? Stay at the castle for a bit?” Suga and Yachi turned to look at Shimizu surprised.

“I noticed you had some fabric in the corner, and I could use someone to patch my clothes back up from, um, my fall. My fall off my horse.” Nailed it.

“… But you- Oh, Oh yeah! You sure fell off that horse pretty bad! That I had to nurse you back to health! No hats or anything!” At this point Shimizu rested her hand on Yachi’s shoulder and nodded at her, this time signaling her to please stop, for the love of god, we are both terrible at lying.

Sugawara furrowed a brow at their behavior, “I’m… sure you’ll enjoy your stay at the castle.”

The guard that was with them, Suga, Shimizu, and Yachi, all headed back towards the castle. The four of them rode back to the castle in a wagon that had brought Sugawara over. The ride was slow, Shimizu’s mare following besides them at a leisurely pace. All the more time for Shimizu to have to dodge Sugawara’s suspicions.

“So, what exactly the name of my liege’s savior?”

“Oh! Uh, me? Yachi. Hitoka Yachi! Though just Yachi is fine sir!” Yachi squeaked, more than spoke.

“And you’re a medic?”

“Oh, no, I’m a tailor. I just happen to um, find first aid useful.” Perhaps Yachi’s anxious disposition was actually working in her favor. Rather than pressing questions, Suga seemed to be content with the answer, catching on that her stuttering voice was more of just her character than anything she was covering up.

Suga turned to Shimizu for conversation, “Well I’m glad you weren’t found by anyone dangerous. Yachi seems like she wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Oh, I couldn’t. They’re a bit creepy, don’t you think?” Yachi answered completely straight faced, which only caused Suga to laugh in response. Yachi was a bit confused by his reaction, but Shimizu smiled, thanking the gods that Yachi had made travel back less tense.

That lighthearted feeling was gone once the wagon made its’ way back to the steps of the palace, however, because Daichi came rushing up to them.

“Shimizu, where were you?”

“I, just went out at night for a bit to check on my horse. You see I missed them and-“

“That’s two towns over! Don’t you know what could’ve happened to you?”

“Come on, Daichi, I already gave her a speech.” Suga went over rested a hand on Daichi’s arm to get his point across.

“Besides, I’m assuming Ikkei wants to have a talk with her.”

Daichi looked sternly at Suga, then back towards Shimizu apologetically, “He does.”

Shimizu knew what this meant. Tighter security, earlier curfews, it hadn’t been the first time she had been caught outside her room after dark, but it was definitely the first time she had been outside of castle grounds, nonetheless, towns away from the capital. This was her punishment, and she would have to bear the responsibility for it.

“Where did he say he would speak with me?”

“Throne room.” Daichi replied.

Shimizu sighed, “I’m going to be in there for a while. Please show Miss Yachi to her temporary quarters while I’m gone.” The two nodded, and Shimizu entered the castle.

* * *

 

“She’s staying at the castle?”

“Yes, well, Shimizu insisted.”

Yachi looked between the knight and the butler worriedly. This had been a long day from her. First a beautiful princess disguised as someone else had come to her for help, and now she was staying at said beautiful princess’ estate!

“I’ve never been to the capital before. Nonetheless, resided in a castle…” It was entirely possible she was dreaming.

Suga smiled at this, “Then perhaps, before we get to your room, we could take a scenic walk! Take in the surroundings for a bit.”

Yachi nodded, “That would be nice.”

The group of three- Suga leading, Yachi placed protectively in the middle, and Daichi instinctively guarding at the rear, walked to the left of the front gate, and began their stroll through the castle gardens.

“What do you think Princess Shimizu is talking to her Uncle about?” Suga and Daichi shivered thinking about the answer to her question.

“He’d definitely be going a lot easier on her than his grandson Keishin but…”

“Probably lecturing her on her responsibilities. In that sort of cold and knowing way he does.” Yachi began to shiver herself, and hoped Shimizu was alright.

The King sounded tough. The three then entered the castle, and into a kitchen. It wasn’t too busy, but there was a chef chopping up some vegetables for a meal that would probably be served later, and from the oven came a heavenly smell. As the three continued their walk through the castle, Yachi began to ponder on their previous chatter.

“Wait, if King Ikkei and the general Keishin Ukai are related, how is Shimizu considered a princess?”

The two stopped to stare at her confused.

“She’s… their grand-niece and cousin, respectively. Are you perhaps, not from around here?”

Yachi shook her head, “I’m from the mainland. My mother sent me around about when the war first started in fear it would reach us. She’s Madoka Yachi-“

“Madoka! I knew your name sounded familiar!” Suga pressed a fist to his other flattened hand to further show his understanding.

“I don’t follow.”

“Madoka, is that- that famous designer! You know, that one who makes the dresses with all the poofy stuff! Shimizu even has a dress designed by her!”

“That’s… not very specific Suga.”

“Pff, whatever, the point is she’s pretty famous in upper circles. I never knew she had a daughter though.” Suga and Daichi looked over to Yachi for an explanation.

“Well, she’s a bit protective of me. Though she also wants me to form my own career, um, it’s a bit hard to explain.” Yachi clutched the sides of her dress hoping they wouldn’t press further. While it was true that her mother wanted her to continue the family business, it was of upmost importance that Yachi’s healing powers were kept under wraps, especially during the war. Anyone could have snatched her up if word got out.

Daichi gave Yachi a pat on the back, “Sounds tough. Having to follow someone’s legacy. I kind of feel the same way.”

Yachi looked towards Daichi, both relieved and surprised, “You do?”

Daichi nodded, “Karasuno is known for it’s attack power, despite being a small island, but for a while things weren’t always in our favor. When Keishin enlisted me as second in command, it felt pretty rewarding.”

Daichi looked down at his injured arm. “Though I wish I could have been more help now.”

Sugawara gave a swift chop to Daichi’s shoulder.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“No time for downers! You’re getting better aren’t you? Besides, don’t you think that’s how Ennoshita feels right now? You left him in charge with Asahi.”

Daichi smiled at him, “I guess you’re right.”

“Besides,” Suga stopped in front of a doorway, “we’re here!”

* * *

 

Shimizu entered the throne hall of Karasuno castle. The room was large enough to hold an audience, and was in fact, an area where most of the country’s official banquets were held. To the sides were stained glass windows celebrating the history of the nation. Previous rulers and generals, the deities they worshipped, they were all immortalized within the hallway. At the very end of the hallway, above the throne, where sun shone down on it at noon, was their symbol, a crow. To most nations, a crow was a pest, a nuisance to agricultural efforts. But Karasuno had been founded by following a crow to the shores of the island. To the people of Karasuno, a crow symbolized hardiness, and a clever mind in spite of any circumstances.

Ikkei stood in front of the throne, waiting for Shimizu.

“My niece was playing hooky, huh? Never thought the day I’d see a Kiyoko ditch studies to run around in the fields. Seems more like something my side of the family would do.” Ikkei laughed to himself, well, it was more of an old man’s cackle at this stage of his life.

“I’m sorry for running out. I promise it won’t happen again-” Shimizu stopped, Ikkei holding up his palm, telling her to do so.

“I’ve heard there was news of a vigilante making its’ way around the country recently.” Shimizu froze. Had he caught on?

“I keep up with my people you know? Those Shiratorizawa and Aobajohsai bastards fighting up in the mainland have kept me busy from totally keeping our homeland safe. The crime these days.”

“Uncle, if you mean to tell me something, then just say it.” Shimizu stared at him expectantly. Even if her days of fighting crime were over she’d get to work on helping her citizens some other way.

“All I’m saying is, I wish I could be able to do the same thing.” Ikkei smiled at Shimizu. Shimizu stared back at her Uncle, wondering if he truly meant what he did. Giving a small nod to her was enough to get the point across. However, just as Shimizu was about to bow and take her leave, he continued.

“As for your punishments,” Shimizu sighed, of course; she still disobeyed and got into a dangerous situation for her actions last night, she would have to pay somehow, “you must have your butler or a guard by your side at all times until night falls.”

“I understand, thank you Uncle.”

“Shimizu,” Ikkei motioned her towards the throne.

Shimizu sat down, looking upon the large throne room. It was about sunset, and the stained-glass windows were shining down and towards her right side.

“I’m getting old, and Keishin is out there fighting the war right now. You have to take care of yourself, for the people.” Shimizu stared down towards where the stained glass marked the floors again. In the center of the hallway was an image of the moon.

“The tides can’t always protect us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you know, Tsukishima is NOT in this fic, however he is technically present in this universe. I based the island of Karasuno’s geography off Japan, so the tides surrounding the island are important to defending their territory, and important to the story line. Expect more sun and moon imagery later on as well.


	3. Unfamiliar Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost prince finds a friend in enemy territory.

“I’ve got to find a map.”

The coastal town was bustling with life. People scattered back and forth, to and from businesses. Soldiers carried packages- supplies and ammunition, to ship off to the war effort, no doubt. Kageyama made sure to avoid them, covering himself with his torn cape- now a makeshift robe over his head. The armor he previously wore was discarded on the beach he washed up on. Not only would it slow him down at low-tide, but as soon as he figured out the land he was on, it would be a marker for death on him. And he’s had enough of nearly confronting death already.

“I didn’t think there were any streets in Shiratorizawa that could be so… narrow.” Kageyama had been to Shiratorizawa before, specifically, in the capital. Before the war started between the Emperor Ushijima and his half-brother Oikawa, the royal families would meet to keep up with their already straining peace treaty. In the capital, the streets were wide, the architecture grandiose and towering far into the clouds. Here, the streets were narrow, muddied with sea water and a previous rainfall. Odors of fish and sweat sunk and mixed into the fog shrouding the entire coastal town. He supposed not every part of Shiratorizawa’s empire could be as well-kept as the capital, but the prince had never strayed so far from home before.

After browsing through the streets, Kageyama’s eyes landed on what appeared to be marked as an inn. Perhaps the people there would know the area, and from there Kageyama could get to the capital.

Kageyama entered the inn. It was dimly lit and fairly empty, despite the rush going on in the streets outside. Kageyama walked up to the woman at the front desk who appeared to be more invested in preening her nails than greeting the stranger who just walked in.

“Room for how many?” She asked, without looking up.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could give me directions to the capital.”

The woman looked up.

“…What business have you got in the capital?”

“V-Visiting family.” The woman snickered at the way he stuttered. Kageyama was expecting to be in and out, not to have a prolonged conversation.

“Couldn’t send you enough money to get a ride there?” The woman looked him over now, as if to find any weaknesses. Kageyama instinctively drew his cape closer to him.

“Your cloak looks like it was made with expensive material. I’m sure you could sell it and get a ride for yourself.”

“If you could please give me some directions I’ll take my leave.”

“That’s not very friendly of you. You’ve come a long way judging by your Seijoh accent.”

Shit.

“And here I thought all contact from the country was cut off!” The woman grabbed Kageyama’s cloak over the counter and held him down.

“You seem like a pretty rich kid. If you want to lay low just give me your cloak and I promise I won’t tell the authorities!” Kageyama struggled, but was able to free himself, and his cape, out of the woman’s grasp. The two of them fell on the floor. He quickly got up and ran out of the inn, followed by the sound of the woman coming after him.

“Guards! There was a Seishun in my inn and I think he was a spy!”

Alerting the authorities was not in Kageyama’s top priorities at the moment. He ran as fast as he could through the crowded streets, eventually coming to a forest clearing.

“The woman said he was wearing a black cloak made of expensive fabric. Search around!”

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Kageyama continued to sprint into the forest but found that he only ended up facing another open coastline, and he could hear the soldiers encroaching upon him. He couldn’t go forward so where could he go.

The rustling of trees above him caught him by surprise, however it was only a bird that had flown from its’ nest.

“Wait a minute.”

Kageyama scrambled up the tree as fast as he could, tying this cloak around him so it wouldn’t catch on any branches. Upon finally hearing the soldiers close by, he had to be about twenty feet up from the ground. He sat on a large branch attached to the trunk, stilling his movements and muffling his breath to make sure none of the soldiers would be able to hear.

After a couple of minutes of hearing footsteps beneath him, the soldiers drew out of the forest.

Kageyama let out a deep sigh of relief. It had already gotten dark, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he could make it down from the tree at this hour. Already resting in the tree away from danger, he closed his eyes and took a short nap.

* * *

“Ghh…”

Kageyama’s eyes slowly blinked open. Gentle light filtered through the tree leaves and illuminated his face and body. It appeared that daylight had just broken through the horizon. Kageyama sat up, sore from the position he sat in throughout the night, he attempted to stretch his muscles as much as someone could stretch while sitting in a tree.

His stomach grumbled.

“Maybe I’m not suited for life outside castle gates, but I was at least taught how to hunt.”

Kageyama drew a handcrafted bow and arrow he had on his back, hidden behind the cloak he wore. On his first day stranded he immediately created the weapon in order to hunt and ward off any possibly enemies. Luckily for him, he only used it for the prior.

Kageyama slowly stood up on the tree branch, which appeared to be more than sturdy enough to handle his weight. His current position on the tree had actually given him an advantage in scoping for any wildlife that could become his next meal.

“Caw!”

As if on cue, a crow resting on another tree, slightly below him called attention to itself. It appeared to be distracted, flapping its wings, wagging its’ tail and hopping around.

“Easy shot.”

Kageyama tied some string to the end of his arrow so that he wouldn’t have to search for the fowl on the forest floor. After securing the knot, he drew the arrow back on his bow and aimed, then released.

“Caw! Caw! Ca-AUGH!”

“Gotch-AH!”

The string that Kageyama had held onto once his shot was secured, tugged down, as if a large weight had suddenly been attached to it. Kageyama fell through the brush of the trees, scratching his body, and tearing his already worn-out clothing.

Kageyama fell to the ground with a loud thud, however the ground hadn’t been as hard as he expected.

“Could you get off me!”

He fell on someone? Could it be a soldier?

Kageyama quickly got off the person and backpedaled far enough to draw another arrow and aim.

“Hey! You already shot me once!” The figure drew their right arm above their bright orange hair, their left arm harbored the arrow Kageyama had shot earlier.

“Th-That’s impossible, I shot at a crow.”

“I am the crow stupid!” The person now stuck their tongue out at Kageyama.

The person then pulled out the arrow from their arm as if it was nothing, and after laying their right hand above the wound, their left arm appeared to be healed.

Kageyama tensed, keeping his position on the strange figure, “What are you?”

“I’m Hinata. The real question is what’s going on with you!”

“I’m not the freak who was a bird for some reason and then pulled an arrow out of their arm like it was nothing!”

“Anybody can do that through willpower!”

“...Are you some sort of dumbass?”

Maybe Kageyama had actually died last night and this was all some sort of post-death hallucination.

“You didn’t answer me! What’s your problem? Why were you shooting at me?”

“I-I was hungry! You were a bird!”

“The ocean is right there! Catch a fish or something!”

“I was already in the tree! I had the upper hand!”

“Oh,” The redhead’s face softened, “were you trying to shapeshift? It takes a while, but if you need pointers I can show you!” Hinata puffed out his chest in pride.

“What? No- no,” Kageyama waved his hand out as if to physically dismiss the idea, “what are you anyway? I know there are people who are given powers as gifts from the gods but… I’ve been counting, and you’ve got more than one, which I’ve never even heard of before. Plus, you don’t look very worried about it, being where you are now.”

Kageyama looked around the forest cautiously, his own words reminding him of the situation he was currently situated in.

“If I had powers why would I be worried?” Hinata questioned placing his hands behind his head, as if to emphasize he couldn’t be more carefree.

Kageyama looked at Hinata incredulously, but then began to form an idea in his head. Shiratorizawa had been searching for people gifted with powers granted by the gods in order to enlist them in their army. Similarly, Aoba Johsai had begun prioritizing those with powers as well- including the commander of their army who had the ability to harden his skin as if it were stone or metal. With someone gifted at his side and as many powers as Hinata, he was sure to get far on his mission.

“Because… there are others like you out there, who are actively searching for people with powers, and you’re sure to be overpowered if you’re found.” Kageyama wasn’t the best at persuasion, so it helped for his words to hold some truth.  

“No way! I’m pretty strong, plus I can just escape if I really wanted to.” Even if he wasn’t entirely convinced about the dangers yet, Kageyama’s warning definitely took Hinata’s notice.

“With as many powers as you flaunt, they’d probably send a personal army to capture you. In fact, if they catch you they’d probably dissect you or something for research.” That last part may or may not have been made up, but it seemed to convince Hinata, as he visibly paled at Kageyama’s words.

“If you stayed with me, I could probably protect you from them, and we could find a way back home where you’d be guarded behind my country’s solid defenses.” Perhaps to anyone else, Kageyama would have seemed desperate at this point, keeping direct and unwavering contact with Hinata as he mentioned these things. Luckily, Hinata hadn’t seemed to notice at all.

“A-And how are you supposed to protect me from a whole army anyway?” Hinata appeared to be mulling over his choices at this point.

“If you don’t remember, I’m a pretty good shot,” Hinata rubbed his arm after Kageyama mentioned their previous dispute, “besides, I’m on a stealth mission anyway, laying low was my plan from the start.”

Hinata put his hand to his chin, thinking over Kageyama’s offer, “How am I supposed to know that you won’t dissect me or anything?”

Before Kageyama could answer, his stomach grumbled, as if to remind him of what he had been originally doing.

“Teach me how to catch some fish and I promise you nobody will try to cut you open.”

“Deal!”

With that offer, Hinata stuck his hand out to shake, and Kageyama took the hand, if a bit awkwardly, and confirmed the deal.

As the two walked towards a forest clearing and towards a small pond, Hinata began to wonder about who Kageyama was in the first place.

“Who are you anyway? You talk like some sort of bigshot.”

“I’m O- er, Kageyama Tobio, a prince of Aoba Johsai, but don’t tell anyone here I said that or I’ll ditch you on the spot.”

…

“Where’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have all the protagonists introduced, yay! A little more exposition about the war is going to take place in Kageyama's chapters, for anyone who's curious about that. This story has been getting pretty fun to write!
> 
> Also- if anyone's wondering, ’Seishun’ is taken from the kanji ‘青’ in Aoaba Johsai (it's why it's shortened to Seijoh) and is what other countries call people from Aoba Johsai. It means Youth apparently.


End file.
